The One To Light The Way
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: My response to Luna's Challenge. What would happen if the prophecy included two children? Meet Harry's half sister Lysandra, daughter of Snape. You know you want to read it...
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi all! This is Nikki Flinn. I was browsing the web when I came across this challenge. The rules are posted here. This fic will most likely be a slash fic. So far, there is only Snape/Lily, and that's implied, but I probably will have some good f/f and m/m. Not sure what the ships will be, or the rating for that matter.

Luna's Challenge:

Write a story following the following rules:

1. Severus and Lily were friends.

2. Lily has Harry.

3. Sev has a child of his own (boy or girl, your choice).

4. Sev's child and Harry were friends as little kids (1-5, ect.).

5. They meet up again at Hogwarts.

6. Must have a scene of Sev, Lily, Harry, and Sev's child when they were one (with or without James).

7. Lily and James DO die.

8. Harry goes to the Dursleys.

9. 'Luna's Challenge' MUST apear in the summery.

10. You must LET ME KNOW! If I didn't whant to read them I wouldn't chellenge you! DUH! Other then that, Use your imagination! That's what you got it for after all!

Prologue

Spinner's End

Severus ran a hand through his hair, looking at the blank journal before him. He was supposed to be writing his death note, to be found later. But the words wouldn't come.

His eyes lighted on the only picture that meant anything. He was young in the picture, in his final year at school. He was dressed in his school robes, but she wasn't. He was spinning her, her scarlet hair trailing behind her. She was wearing tattered jeans and an orange teeshirt that clashed horribly with her crimson hair. Her green eyes laughed at him through the picture as she fell against him.

She always was a bit of a clutz.

It was the last picture taken of them. Right before Voldemort gained power. Right before she had to leave him. Right before she married James Potter.

It had to happen, Severus told himself. Potter was the only one who could keep her safe. Her and her child.

He had seen her a few weeks ago, her stomach full of a baby. He did the math and wondered if she had conceived before or after her wedding night. During the night she gave him the last thing she had to offer...

He shook his head and looked back at the paper. Words formed in his head, but his hand shook as he raised the quill. He set it back down and rested his head in his hands. He was a spy.

He wasn't a very good spy, he knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort found out.

He reached for the quill again when a knock sounded at the door.

He pushed himself out of the chair and went to open it. Lily Evans stood there. She was dressed in a plain green gown and black cloak. She held a child in her hands.

Severus hastily stood back and drew her into the room. Lily sat down, still holding the child, and pushed back her hood.

She was still as beautiful ever, he noted.

"Thank you Severus. I didn't know who else to turn to." she whispered.

He sat himself on his desk. "What's the matter, Lily?" he queired. _And why do you have a kid with you?_

"He's coming for us."

Severus stared at her. "But, Sirius would never tell them the place. He loves you."

She smiled sadly. "Sirius wouldn't, but Peter would."

Severus frowned in confusion. "Peter Pettigrew?"

She nodded slolwy. "Sirius convinced us to change to him."

Severus knelt beside her. "I won't let you die, Lily."

She smiled again and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I know. But no one can save me. The fates have played thier final card, but I have one more."

"Lily, I can..."

"No," She cut him off. "You would die trying to save me. I can't let that happen."

"Lily.."

She shook her head again. "I won't let it. Promise me you won't come."

Severus had matched his wits against Lily before. He had not come out on top any of those times.

"Severus, I need you to do something for me."

He gripped her hands. "Anything."

She pulled back the blanket covering her child. Severus found himself looking into the most amazing silver eyes he had ever seen. They were a perfect replica of his own. The child looked up at him, confused, then back to her mother. Lily smiled at the child and she went back to sleep.

Lily held out the child and Severus took her gingerly, staring in awe at the beautiful child. "So this is the one to destroy him." He whispered, quoting a long forgotten prophecy.

"No," Lily said. Severus tore his gaze from the child to look at her. She too was gazing lovingly at the infant. "This is the one to light the way."

Severus stared for a minute before returning his gaze to the minute little being. "So it has come to pass."

Lily smiled sadly. "Yes, love. But you must do me something,"

Severus nodded, still looking at the girl.

"You must protect her."

Severus looked up in alarm.

"Promise me this, love. You must protect her and raise her as your own. She's all I have to offer you. Please Severus, protect our child."

Severus looked up at her. She looked sad. He looked at the child again. His child.

She was small and beautiful. He looked at Lily and nodded.

Lily stood and kissed him before disapparating. Snape cradled the child gently. He drew his wand and walked into the bedroom. He pointed at a box, transfiguring it into a makshift crib. He laid his precious daughter in there, tucking her in. She shifted slightly before settling.

It occured to him that Lily had never told him her name. He gently ruffled the peach colored fuzz on her head. "Lysandra." he whispered. "Lysandra Lily Snape." The child released a gurgle and Severus smiled. _Guess she likes it._

His child settled, he returned to his study. The blank book still lay open. He sat down and began to write.

_To my Daughter Lysandra,_

_There is much you will need to know through life, but for now, I should tell you about your mother..._

(A/N: k, hope yall liked. For this fic you have to pretend book six and that pesky prophecy at the end of book five never happened. There is another prophecy, but we'll get to it in a later chap )


	2. Letters

Chapter One

Letters

Severus looked up as the little girl ran into the room, waving a letter. "Daddy, Daddy! Daddy!"

He knelt before her and took her into his arms, rising to his feet and spinning deftly around with her. He pressed his face to her dark hair and thanked god. She was his. His bane and his pride. His child. His sanity.

He set her back down and leaned forward to touch noses with her. "Well?"

She grinned her slightly crooked grin and brandished the letter. "I got a letter."

He looked at the paper and felt a sudden fear grab her. He had always known this day would come but he never expected her to be accepted to Beaubaton.(SP?)

>>>>>>>>>

The little boy pushed the dirt of the school yard with a stick. The other kids were over at the other end playing some game he was not allowed to play in. His grotesque cousin pushed someone down and taunted him. Harry Potter clenched his eleven year old fists and wished there was something he could do. Dudley was a prat and deserved whatever would come to him.

He forced his eyes down to the dirt where his stick was forming eriely familar rune like characters. He scuffed them out with his foot, sighing and starting again.

He refrained from looking up at the sound of running feet. Probably one of Dudley's victums. He blinked behind his glasses as a peice of what could only be parchment was shoved under his nose. He followed the hand up to the arm then to the oval face, so eriely akin to his own.

Lysandra, the only girl in the school who talked to him, hell the only person period, smirked down at him. Lysandra never seemed to fear Dudley's gang. even after Dudley had beat up her, Lysandra had just grinned. The next day she returned to school with not so much as a scratch on her.

Lysandra pushed back her short black hair from ears that held a slightly elfin lilt to them.

"I got into Beaubaton!"

Harry had no idea what Beaubaton was, but he was pretty sure it was far away. He wouldn't have Lysandra any more. Harry felt like he was losing a peice of his soul. But he was happy for her.

Lysandra seemed to sense his sorrow, as she always did. "Hey, don't worry, I'm sure wittle Diddlekins will get into that Butress school or what ever the hell it is. Then you can go to the local school unfettered."

Harry looked up at Lysandra. "How did you know he had applied?"

Lysandra shrugged it off. "I probably heard you talking about it."

Harry was sure he hadn't talked about it, but it was never wise to question Lysandra about this sort of things. Her answers usually confused you.

A shadow fell over the two and Harry lloked up to see Dudley's trio looming over them.

"Well if it isn't the forgotten and his girlfriend."

Lysandra followed her normal tactic and shoved her hands into her pockets and stared at the sky.

"Hey, Snap, I'm talking to you!" Dudley growled.

Lysandra looked at him then turned to Harry and said in a stage whisper, her voice laced with an Austrailian accent. "Behold the illusive bully. Crikey! Their kind seems to be disappearing quickly. Pity we can't find a thinner prototype, but this one will work."

A few of the kids who had migrated over, sensing a fight, laughed shyly at her joke. Lysandra grinned at them as Dudley turned purple. Harry found himself grining. Lysandra always knew how to distract the population from him.

Dudley swung a fat fist at her. Lysandra caught it and pulled him close, pressing the other hand to his elbow. She leaned down from her already towering height and locked eyes with him and let go of his hand. Suddenly Dudley and his lackeys were thrown back thirty feet into the slide.

Lysandra straightened as the whispers flew. "That's all for today." She breathed.

>>>>>>>>>

The next day Harry got his letter.

(A/N: Looky! I got another of the requirements in! To answer some of those questions you might be having, Harry does not know who he is. He does not know who Lysandra. Snape knows Lysandra and Harry go to school together. Lysandra doesn't know who Harry is. She won't find out for a couple of years yet. I don't know if I should have Harry and Lysandra see each other again after this chapt before Lysandra goes to Hogwarts. And yes, Lysandra has mastered wandless magic. She's a little backward that way. She can do wandless magic but not magic with a wand.)


	3. First Year

Chapter Two

Letters- Year one

October

Harry-

Hey Harry! I don't want to gush too much, but I love my school! There, that's all I can say. I hope life is treating you well! I heard it through the grapevine that Dudley got into some prancy school. What's this rubbish about you being in a school for the criminally insane or some such nonesense?

I can't talk long I have to write a paper for Po- PE!

Love and kisses,

Lysandra

November

Dad-

Hope life is peaches down there! I can't wait til break, I know you won't be home, but I hope you got my package. Don't open til Xmas! Some pretty weird stuff is going down here, and from the sounds of it, down there too. Hope this letter sees you well!

Love,

Lysandra!

December

Lysandra-

You know it occured to me I never really learned your last name. Life is better here than at home. Some really odd things are going on here. Can't talk about it. Hope you're well. Happy Christmas!

Harry

PS, no I don't go to a school for the criminal.

January

Lysandra-

I got your package. Hope you got mine. I would have loved to have you over during the break, but something was going on, so I thought it best to keep you there. Right now, there is a lot safer. I have it from good authority that you made the Head's list at your school. Congradulations! Hope the other girls don't bother you too much about your accent.

Much love,

Your father.

Febuary

Harry-

Good to hear. I can't talk much. Exams start in a couple a months. I know it's early, but I want to ace them it'll make my dad proud. Glad you like it there. Any place is better than your home I suppose. Wish I could be there to help.

Love

Lysandra

March

Dad-

Sorry about the wait on this. I got your letter. Everything's fine. I have a lot on my plate. If I thought the entrance exams were bad, it's nothing compared to this. Hope you're fine,

Love

Ly

April

Lysandra-

Can't talk much. Got to save the world. Um, kidding!

Love

Harry

May

Lysandra-

Just pass and I'll be proud of you.

Your loving if over worked father

June

Dad- Classes are almost over! Thank Merlin! See you in a bit.

Love,Ly.

Harry-

Good luck on exams!

Ly

(GoddessMoonLady- I haven't decided. I might make them wait another year to see each other. Remember Harry runs off. Oh crap! I just got a really good idea! Oh the drama to come!

Tomsgirl2005- glad you like. any questions, give me a holler. just you wait for the stuff to come.


	4. Break, First year

Chapter Three

Break

Lysandra sat beside her father, her quill flying over the parchment in perfect time with her father's. Her hands were stained with ink. She refused to use the feather quills she was issued for school when she was home. She knew her teachers would get at her but she preferred the Speedball pen her father had given her years ago. She had to change tips often, depending on the requirement of the essay in question and ink had colored her fingers like a Pollack painting.

A fiant noise caught her attention and she looked out through the window infront of her. Harry, his black hair as unruly as ever, was grinning and waving at her. She grinned back. She turned to her father. "Hey dad, I'm going outside for a bit, alright?"

He tossed her a smile and nodded. "You still want help with your Potions essay?"

She rose and tapped the parchment. "Finished. Read it over, please?"

He nodded again.

Lysandra rushed into the kitchen, intending to use that door, but stopped with her hand on the door knob. Harry would want to know where the ink had come from. She washed her hands, removing most of ink. A few smudges remained, but she could dismiss them easier than black finger tips.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"How was school?" She asked as she took their bikes from the garage. Three summers ago, Lysandra had worked a lemonade stand with Harry to help him pay for the used bike. Harry didn't know that Lysandra had also worked several babysitting gigs to help him along.

They mounted their bikes. "Good. Harder than school with you."

Lysandra grinned. "must be hard not to have someone to copy notes from."

Harry laughed as they pedaled down Privet Drive to where it intersected with Churchhill Lane. "No. I have another girl who is much better than you."

Ly gave a gasp of mock shock. "Some one better than me? Who is she? I'll have to bring swift justice."

Harry laughed again as they pedaled up Churchhill Lane. "Her name's Hermione Granger."

"Odd name that."

"You're one to talk, Lysandra."

She laughed in response. "What are your plans for the rest of break?"

He sighed. "Unfortunaetly my aunt and Uncle are having guests tonight."

She curled her lip in disgust. "Gross."

They biked in silence for a bit. "Where are we going?" Harry finally asked.

She threw him a wink. She pulled her bike up, spinning it around. "We're here."

Harry looked around. A street vendor, selling icecream was set up across the street.

Ly dragged him from his bike and took him across the street. "Hiya Ken!"

"Miss." He smiled down at her. He scooped ice cream on two cones even as Harry protested that he didn't have any money. Ly waved away his protests and paid Ken. He handed them their cones.

Ly handed Harry his. "Happy Birthday Harry." She whispered.

Harry looked at her. "I thought you'd forgotten."

She grinned. "Bloody hard when we were born on the same day."

"I still find that odd." Harry announced before digging in.

Ken, the street vendor, watched the pair trail off. He smiled. They couldn't see it, but they were so close in appearance as to be twins.

(A/N: Yeah, this plot keeps changing on me. I was gonna have Ginny and Ly be pen pals and fall in love, but now I'm leaning more toward a Ginny/Draco relationship. I don't know. Give me a holler if there are any particular ships you want.

To Tomsgirl2005- I don't know when they're gonna find out they're related. Not for a while yet I think.


	5. A New Friend

Chapter Four

A New Friend

(A/N: We all know what happened in book two. Just pretend that Lysandra and Harry kept writing each other and that Lockhart was an idiot... oh wait, he is in the books too.)

Ginny Weasley woke from the nightmare, clutching the blankets to her chest. Another one. Again the blood. Again the words.

She lay back on the bed and tried not to think of it. But she knew it wouldn't work. She pushed back the covers. Two days home and she was already missing the quiet halls of Hogwarts. Some how those serene halls managed to hide her from even her nightmares.

She let her thoughts turn to Harry as she quietly made her way down stairs. He was nice, a sweet heart, but he didn't like her like _that_. He would have saved anyone from the chamber. Even Malfoy.

Ginny put a hand over her mouth to stiffle the giggle that that thought brought up. Draco Malfoy, being saved by Harry Potter. She shook her head, sending her red hair free from the bright blue ribbon that bound it. She sighed and silently looked for the ribbon.

Ginny didn't like Malfoy, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to hate him. She wasn't sure why it was. He was good looking of course, and she felt certain he could be pleasant if the desire took him. Maybe, it was that he had noticed.

Oh they all had noticed, even Harry after a fashion. Hermione had made polite inquiries then believed her when she said it was just nerves. Ron had announced it with slightly less elegance then let it go when she said she was tired. Harry had thrown looks her way which she avoided by doing school work. After he tried once, he stopped. The twins had tried pepper up potions that left her hair smoking.

But Malfoy... he had taken ever oppurtunity to irritate her. When ever she wasn't around a squad of Gryffindor's or the Hero trio, he seemed to go out of his way to find and corner her. After a few such confrontations, which left her blushing, but not scared, Ginny had taken to bringing Colin with her. Colin wasn't much better, but by that time Ginny was having trouble remembering who she was, so it got harder and harder to walk away when she just wanted to curl up and die.

Malfoy seemed to know that she stood on an edge. Any one else might have quit, being afraid to push her over. But not Malfoy. He kept right at it. Finally, the day after Harry saved her, Malfoy cornered her again. As Ginny retied her hair and started once more down stairs, she brought the memory back up.

"Well, well. Little Weasel, how fares it?"

Ginny looked up at him through her bangs. "Leave me alone." She muttered.

"Not well, apparently. But let's see, you do look more hale than normal. Could it have something to do with that escapade alst night?"

Ginny, who had been pushing past him, stopped.

"Ah! So it did, did it? Just who was down there little one? To have you so recovered? Your boyfriend perhaps?"

Ginny didn't hesitate. She spun and jabbed Malfoy in the chest. "Listen here! I haven't had a good year and you're _not_ making it any better. Now, I'm leaving and I suggest you don't bother me."

Malfoy chuckled. "There you are."

Ginny, having started away, turned back to him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He grinned and walked up to her. "All year I've been looking for that firefly I saw in Diagon Alley."

He reached out and swept her into an impressive dip. "Now I think I found her."

He leaned forward, as though to kiss her. Then he dropped her on to her back. "Nice try, Firefly. See you next year."

Ginny pulled herself back into the present with an effort as she reached the kitchen. She sighed. Malfoy was an enigma to her. She put a kettle of water on to boil, taking off the whistle first. A moment later a grey owl perched itself on the open window and looked at her.

Ginny looked back.

The owl waved a wing, indicating the letter in his beak. Ginny reached out and took it, surprised to see it was to her.

_Dear Ginevra Weasley,_

_My name is Lysandra Snape. A friend of mine thought you could use some cheering up so, I thought I'd give it a try. I'm not a very good pen pal, but my adress is #7 Pivot Drive, or you can just send back a reply with Archimedes. I should get to bed now, but Archi will wait for your reply, even if it's just to bugger off. _

_Thanks_

_Lysandra Snape._

Ginny looked at the bird then back at the letter.

Finally she got a peice of parchment and a quill and wrote a reply. It couldn't hurt.

She never thought to ask who asked Lysandra to write the letter.

(A/N: So that's where I'll leave you for now. As you can see, I've set up for a good Ginny Draco romance later. Yeah me! I ws gonna have Ginny date a girl, but I changed my mind. Lysandra probably will end up with on though so don't worry.


	6. Exchange

(A/N: I changed my mind again! Horray for A woman's perogative!

Chapter Five

Exchange

The summer had passed in a blur. Ginny's correspondance with her new found friend caused all sorts of new opportunities for Ginny.

Lysandra was amazing. She couldn't fully understand what Ginny went through her first year, no one could. But she managed to bring a smile to Ginny's face everytime she woke to see a letter there.

Ginny now lay on her stomach, contemplating her letter to Ly. It would be the last one before they went to their separate schools. Her to Hogwarts and Ly to Beauxbatons. She knew it would be best to wait til she settled back down before writing her again.

She heard the familiar commotion of Errol arriving with the post down stairs. She didn't move. She was used to this. She had also fallen into a pattern. She was seen little by her family. She came down for meals and chores, but even then she was quiet.

She felt the pressure from her brothers, Ron in particular, to talk about what happened last year. But she couldn't. And she wouldn't.

She heard a shreik and guessed that Fred and George had pulled a prank. But there was no delighted laughter. Instead she caught a sense of confusion before steps sounded on the stairs. Ginny quickly pulled on a large tee shirt over her tank top and shorts.

Her mother burst into the room, holding a letter to her chest.

Ginny sat up as her mother handed her the letter. She frowned. "Mum? What's this about?"

Her mother seemed to flustered to speak and instead held out the letter to her. Ginny frowned. Lysandra always had them come with Archimedes and to her window.

Hesitantly she took the letter.

It was adressed to her, from Beauxbatons.

Ginny paled. It couldn't be. Every year Beauxbatons invited seven female students to come for a year. Out of boredom rather than anything else Fred and George had entered her into the drawing.

She had almost forgotten that they had done it. Mostly they had done it to get a rise out of her. At the time it had, a small smile and a shake of the head. Now, though.

With quaking fingers, Ginny opened the letter.

Dear Miss Ginevra Weasley

We thank you for your interest in Beauxbatons academy. We receive thousands of requests each year. We regret that we can only take seven a year. The choosing process is long and tedious and doubtless you have no desire to hear about it. There fore it is with great pride, that we, the staff of Beauxbatons invite you to spend a year at our facility, free of charge.

Ginny gsaped. She couldn't believe it.

"What does it say?" Her mum asked.

Ginny didn't reply, but kept reading.

It is to the best of our knowledge that you are fluent in the French language.

Ginny snorted. Of course she was. Three years ago, to get her to shut up, Bill and Charlie tried a spell on her. Both spells were said at the same time, both to mute her. But instead the spells seemed to mix and formed a new spell. This one left Ginny speaking flawless French for a month. She still maintained the fluency of the language.

If you do not, please reply so we can issue you a rosetta stone. We will provide you with a list of books. If you can read French, then we will provide you these books free of charge.

We request you respond with upmost haste to ensure your spot.

Sincerly,

Madame Maxine, Headmistress.

Ginny reread the letter then looked up at her mother. "I'm going to Beauxbatons!"

Her family swarmed into the room, hugging her and congradulating her. Ginny looked at her parchment.

I have to tell Ly.

(A/N: Hope you guys like!

To lamp- (Laughes) glad someone does!


	7. First Meeting

Chapter Six

First Meeting

Ginny felt a trill of excitement run down her spine as she approached the Portkey that would take her to France. From there she would board a carriage that would take her to the school.

She turned and waved to her parents as they stood at the car. They knew she had to do this herself. Her brothers were jealous. They started school a week ahead of her. She tried to explain that she had a shorter winter break and probably wouldn't even get home, but they were having none of it.

A young man with curly blonde hair nodded politely to her as he held open the door to the Portkey chamber. Ginny cast one last look over her shoulder as the man took her bag. He led her forward. A golden statue of an angel stood on a cherry desk. Ginny steeled her shoulders and nodded to the man. They both touched the statue at the same time.

The world spun and Ginny closed her eyes, listening for the command.

"Now!"

Ginny released the statue at the same moment he did. She opened her eyes as her feet touched the ground. The man smiled at her and Ginny found herself smiling back. She didn't trust easy, but for some reason, she trusted this man.

"Ginny!"

Ginny turned and stiffled a gasp.

Lysandra looked like she had stepped off the cover of any number of romance novels. Her dark hair was tied back in a long braid, about three inches longer than in the picture she had sent. Her green eyes danced brightly. She was thriteen if Ginny remembered and looked fifteen. It occured to Ginny that she was about the same height as Harry had been when he hugged her good bye at Kings Cross.

"Ly?"

Ly laughed. She stepped forward and embraced Ginny. "So glad you're here! I finally have someone to talk to in fluent English."

Ginny felt herself get caught up in Ly's infectious nature. Before five minutes had passed Ginny and Ly were in a carriage together.

The young man watched them depart. His curly honey blonde hair lightened to an ash blonde and straigtened. A smirk spread across his now aristocratic features.

"Have fun, Firefly."


	8. Feelings

Chapter Seven

Something More

Ginny ran her hands through her crimson hair as Ly took a seat opposite her. She smiled up at her friend.

Ly watched Ginny as she read. There was something enticing about the girl. In the three months since she had arrived there, Ly found herself desperate to please her. She had always been that way, desperate to please everyone. She felt it so much more now with someone she liked.

But was it something more than that? Did she like Ginny as more than a friend?

888

"Merry Christmas!"

Ly gave a shriek as Ginny jumped on her bed. She fell out of the bed and glared up at the hyper red head.

Ginny giggled and Ly sighed inwardly. She couldn't resist Ginny. Since the notion had first entered her mind a month ago, Ly couldn't get it out of her head, that maybe she liked Ginny as more than a friend.

"Come on! We have presents!"

Ly laughed and watched Ginny bouncing around. She was starting to get the beginnings of a female's body and Ly couldn't help feel a bit more attracted.

Ginny and Ly raced down the stairs to where the few other girls of their tower waited for them. Fleur Delacour yawned as Collette Valjean rolled her eyes. Ginny tore into her presents. She had one from each family member plus one from that Ly recognized as being from her father.

Ginny reached the one from her father and gasped at the beautiful potions set. Ly opened a similar set from her father and sighed. She got one every year. Sure she was good at potions, but she didn't really like it. Ginny did though.

Next she opened a present from some one named Mione. Ly laughed as Ginny hefted the seven hundred page volume of the history of Beauxbatons. Ginny sighed. "Doesn't she know we have it here?"

Ly opened another present from her father. This was a set of quills.

Ginny opened a cheap set of earrings from a guy named Harry. The kind of thing you'd find in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. She was betting on the second. Sure they were cheap, but it was the thought that counted.

Ly opened her present from her Harry. She smiled. It was an inexpensive necklace of the same make as Ginny's earrings. She smiled and put it on.

Ginny laughed. "I guess guys can't shop for girls, no matter where they come from."

Ly held her breath as Ginny reached for the present she had gotten her. Ly opened the one Ginny had gotten her.

"Oh Gin!" She gasped at the elegant ring from her friend. "It's fantastic!"

Ginny blushed and shrugged. "I just used a little transfiguration."

Ginny opened her present and laughed. "Thanks Ly, it's beautiful." Ginny lifted the ornate mistletoe hair clip out of the box and speared her hair with it. As she did so, Ly leaned forward and kissed Ginny.

She pulled back, blushing. "Tra-tradition."

Ginny leaned forward and repeated the kiss. This one lasted longer. "I don't think tradition had anything to do with it."

"God, get a room!" came a voice in French.

Ginny and Ly looked over and smiled at Fleur. "Sorry!"

888

Ginny was putting her things away before she joined Ly down stairs when an owl fluttered to the window. She opened it and the beautiful creature dropped a green wrapped present in her hand.

Hesitantly, Ginny opened it. Her breath caught in her throat.

Inside the pale velvet, lay a silver and emerald Celtic necklace. It had to have cost hundreds. She looked through the box, but all she found was a beautifully scripted note.

_Merry Christmas, Ginny._


	9. Homecoming

Chapter Eight

Homecoming

Ginny laughed as she and Ly jumped through the doors. She paused to kiss her girl friend on the cheek before they were through. Neither were too surprised to find their rides hadn't come yet.

They pulled up their trunks and sat on them.

"So, when do you reckon on telling your folks?" Ly asked.

Ginny started and blushed. "I don't know. I figure it's best to get it all done and over with at once. Probably during the World Cup."

Ly smiled. "Got good seats?"

Ginny shrugged. "D'nno. Mum and Dad haven't really told me much. Not that that's anything new."

Ly bumped her shoulder. "Your parents are just trying to protect you."

Ginny snorted. "Fat lot of good that did me last year."

"Come on, you don't hate them."

Ginny sighed. "You're right. I don't. But I still wish they would stop babying me."

Ly laughed. "That's their job."

Ly reached for her back pack and dropped her note book. A photo fluttered from it. GInny bent to pick it up.

"Oh! I didn't know you knew Harry Potter."

(A/N: (hides in a corner from Jules) Ok, short i know, but my computer's on the fritz so I thought I'd get this up before I have to take it into the shop. I hope they don't have to delete anything (like it really matters, I email almost everything to myself now adays)


	10. Huh?

Chapter Nine

Huh?

Ly turned to face her girlfriend.

Ginny was studying the picture with a facination that led Ly to believe a bit of a chrush involved. But why was she doing that to Harry? Harry was nothing special. He was a Muggle.

"What are you talking about?" Ly asked.

Ginny shook her hair from her eyes and looked at Ly dead on. "This is Harry Potter. How do you know him?"

"No it's not! That's my childhood friend."

"No. It's Harry." GInny said slowly as though to a young child. "See the scar?"

Ly picked up the picture and looked closely. Sure enough there was the lightning shaped scar. How had she missed that?

Hell. She knew Harry Potter. She had played with him.

Harry was a wizard. She almost laughed. For three years she'd been hiding it from him. Now he was the same as her. It was a relief. Now they could talk. There were no more secrets between them.

A car pulled up and her father stepped out. Ginny stared. "You didn't tell me he was going to be here!" She hissed to Ly.

Ly frowned. "Who?"

"Professor Snape!"

Ly was still in the woods until she remembered that her dad taught at Ginny's school. She laughed. "Gin, that's my dad!"

Ginny's eyes bugged out. She was spared a response as Fred and George drove up in the new car. She raised an eyebrow at them and they grinned. She nodded to her Professor and the twins ducked low in their seats, trying to hide.

"Miss Weasley. I expect to see you in class in the fall."

She smiled prettily. "Of course, Professor."

888

Ly waited two days before telling Harry. She managed to get him on his own.

They went for a walk. Harry's bike was too small again and Ly didn't want to seem like flaunting by riding the new bike her dad had gotten her.

"So are you going to the Quidditch World Cup?" She asked casually.

He stopped and stared at her. She smiled.

"Are you a..."

"Witch? Yeah. I go to Beauxbatons."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?"

"You would have thought I was mad."

"Same here. Though I should have guessed."

He grinned ruefully. "The scar?"

"Yeah. Though Dad never really talks about the rest of the wizarding world."

"Why not?"

"No idea. He's always been a bit of a recluse though."

888

Ginny was unpacking. She left most of her robes in her case, seeing no reason to take them out. She threw her dirty clothes into the hamper by her bed. Fred poked his head around the corner as Ginny put up a picture of her and Ly. George and Fred had managed to weasel out the fact that Ginny and Ly were dating and had announced it to the whole family upon their arrival home. Fred had been volunteered to see if Ginny was still upset.

"Hey! When'd you get Harry to dress in drag?" Fred demanded, all trepidation lost at the sight of the picture.

Ginny turned to him with a slight frown. "What are you talking about?"

He pointed to the picture. "Isn't that Harry?"

GInny glanced at it. There was an uncanny resemblence between her girlfriend and the Boy Who Lived.

(A/N; Ok, hopefully no one will kill me. I don't think it's that much of a cliff. The next chapter will feature a very OoC Draco.


	11. Unexpected Feelings

Chapter Ten

Unexpected feelings

Ginny hopped out of the carriage with Luna. Not surprisingly, the blonde was ok with Ginny being half and half. Hermione had been skittish about it until Ginny assured her that she wasn't interested in her like that. Harry was worried until he found out that Ly was her girlfriend. Ron over reacted, as usual. He wasn't sure how to deal, so he simply went into super over protective mode and glared at anyone that came near, male or female.

Speak of the devil...

Ron marched over, glaring at the gathered crowd. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron, Luna and I can handle the viscious throngs right now if you don't mind."

"Ginny! You don't know which of those girls or boys might be harbouring unpure thoughts about you!"

"I can think of one."

They turned enmasse to see Draco Malfoy standing in full Slytherin glory. He was in school clothes, hands deep in the pockets of his grey slacks. His hooded grey eyes studied Ginny languidly. Ginny raised a brow and returned the scrutiny.

"Malfoy!" Ron snarled, a bit slow on the uptake.

Draco assumed a shocked expression. "Weasley!"

"What do you want?" Ron growled.

Draco smirked. "I make it a habit to walk into public places with a beautiful woman on my arm. Now if you'll excuse me?"

The last was said to both Ron and Luna as he detangled Ginny from her blonde friend and walked off, the red head on his arm.

Ginny glanced up at him. "What was that about?"

He smirked at her. "You think I'd give up a chance to annoy your brother?"

She smiled at him. He was charming. When he wasn't being a total dick.

He led her into the great hall. She marveled that he would dare this infront of the whole school. She felt herself being pulled towards him emotionally. She mentally shook her self. Was she missing Ly that much?

He leaned in to kiss her cheek, or so she assumed. But she pressed her fingers against his lips. He was charming and actually nice to her. He was brave to try this.

"Sorry, Romeo. I have a girlfriend."

An emotion, there then gone so swiftly she wasn't sure if it was real, flitted across his face. Then he smiled and transfered the kiss to her hand.

"I like the necklace," he whispered.

Ginny watched him walk away. How did he know about it?

(A/N: Muhahahahaha! the plot thickens!


	12. Surprises

Chapter Eleven

Surprises

Ginny stretched. What a day. She caught Hermione's eye and smiled with the older girl. Hermione had been great about everything so far. Despite a small bit of worry, she had quickly warmed to the idea of Ginny having equal rights. In fact, Hermione had been pretty good, not panicking or anything. Ginny had to wonder. Maybe Hermione wasn't gay, but she certainly was a lot more interested in the same sex then she let on. After finding out about Ginny and realizing she had nothing to worry about from that end, Hermione had grilled her mercilessly.

Ginny only paid half attention to Dumbledore's speech. She had wheedled the information about the Tri Wizard Tournament out of Charlie. He was hopeless against her. Instead she thought about Malfoy. Her first year he had been a terror to her, but at the same time there was something almost sweet in his gestures. He was trying to bring her back.

She glanced around as the Beauxbaton girls flounced in. She smiled at them each, putting names to faces. Fleur, Yvette, Alia and then...

Ly. There she was, looking just as pretty as ever, her long dark hair pulled back delicately from her face. She grinned at Ginny as she passed.

Ginny was puzzled. Why was Ly here? Then she thought about it. Ly's dad was the potions professor. Made sense. As long as Ly didn't participate in the tournament, she was fine. Must be nice to stay with dad. Ginny tried to think about working with her dad for a year then giggled at what her mind came up with.

888

Harry grinned at Ly as she passed. She smirked back, but he noticed she only had eyes for Ginny. He smiled. Ly had told him about her and Gin. He wasn't too sure how he felt. he wasn't big on girls yet. Sure there was always Cho. She was pretty. And there was that blonde Ginny was hanging with earlier. She was pretty too. Then there was always the French girls.

He turned his thoughts to Ly. he loved her like a sister. But never more than that. He was curious why. She was pretty and nice, but he had never really thought of her that way. She was pretty and all, but it just wasn't there.

He gave a mental shrug and dropped the subject. So he didn't like her like that. He wasn't one to force it.

888

Ly was practically bouncing as the girls waited to go in. She couldn't wait to see Gin again. It had been a hard three months without her fiery girlfriend and she missed her.

Sure dad and Harry had been great, but it wasn't the same. She genuinely missed Gin.

She pranced down the aisle right beside Madam Maxine. She smiled briefly at Harry. Then she caught Ginny's dark eyes and grinned at her girlfriend's confusion. Then she was passing and-

It hit her hard and fast. Her feet stumbled beneath her and it was only years of practice that kept her from going to her ass.

Her eyes had locked onto a honey brown pair and she couldn't tear away. She knew she was staring but she didn't care.

She had never seen the girl before, but it was fate she knew. The girl was about her age with unruly coppery brown hair. Her face was heart shaped and her front teeth protruded just a little more than normal. She felt her heart beat race and color flushed her face. Then she was past and she felt rather than saw the girl's head snap around to follow her.

888

Draco was watching her. She was elegant in a very unorthodox way. Her bright hair would never let her be the traditional beauty. But he didn't want traditional. He wanted her.

He wasn't sure when the fascination started. Sometime during her first year. At first he had been morbidly fascinated by her withdrawl into her self. He had been curious as to what caused her responses to become steadily less and less vehement. He had wondered and had stepped forward to stop it.

He hadn't won and he hated Potter bitterly for winning it.

Now he watched a strange scene unfold before him and had to smile. There might be a way to win.

888

The guilt slammed into her the moment Ginny said it.

"That's my girlfriend."

Hermione forced herself to sound nonchalant as she kept her eyes focused on the departing brunette.

"The only dark haired one." Ginny laughed.

Hermione felt her heart scream and wished she could do the same. How could she? How could she be lusting after Ginny's girlfriend?

(A/N: You see my friends, I can't make Draco entirely altruistic. Wouldn't be fair. ;) As you can well imagine, he's not going to let well enough alone. No, he's coming up with a devious little plan to get exactly what he wants. ;P


	13. Can't

Chapter Twelve

Can't

Ginny stopped when her brothers stepped in front of her. She leaned back slightly, balanching the books against her stomach.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" She asked of her twin brothers. They grinned with identically evil grins.

Ginny didn't like this in the slightest.

"Ginny, you're headed to the library, right?" Fred asked.

Ginny shifted her books and gave him a slight glare. "What gave you that idea?"

They grinned again and leaned forward in eirie tandem. Ginny always worried when they did that.

"Boys, I won't..." She began but Fred waved it away.

"Nothing illegal, Gin, rest assured." George supplied.

"We just would like for you to get us a few books."

Ginny frowned at the list he offered but took it. There were only a few books. They were innocent enough she supposed even if she had a good idea what they were for.

Ginny made her way to the library without mishap. She smiled to see Hermione in her usual corner, a dusty tome in her hands. Ginny returned ber books to the front desk then set out in search of the listed books. She found several easily. The fifth and final book proved to be difficult.

She resorted to the card catalogue in the end. She wrote the call number on the back of her hand with the black ballpoint pen she usually kept for notes. She liked quills but the muggle pens were a lot easier to use. She located the right row but stopped before going down it. The row was empty save for one very blonde individual.

Ginny debated just leaving without the book but steeled herself. He was just one person after all... even if he made her heart flutter in her chest when he smiled at her.

Ginny pushed back her shoulders and walked down the aisle towards him. He glanced up and smiled. Ginny almost faltered but forced herself to walk to where the book should be. She turned pointedly from him, but not before courtesy dictated a quick nod.

He grinned and walked over. Ginny ruthlessly quelled the voice in her that leapt for joy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for books." She retorted.

He laughed slightly. Then he grabbed her firmly but gently and spun her so her back was against the bookshelves. He leaned in.

Ginny put a hand up, reluctantly though she would tell herself otherwise.

"I'm still dating someone."

He chuckled. "Damn. Well if you change your mind," She had lowered her hand by now and he leaned in swiftly and kissed her. "Let me know."

(A/N: Yeah! Draco stole a kiss. And Ginny has resolve!


	14. Broken Will

Chapter Thirteen

Broken Will

Hermione bit her lip and tried not to think about it. About the fact that Ginny's girlfriend was less than ten feet away, laughing with Harry. She wanted to go over and talk with them too, but she couldn't risk it. She couldn't risk the fact that it was more than just a childish crush. That she might do something she would regret.

She buried her nose in her book on the five elements. It wasn't hard to let the background noise filter through her brain and zone out.

Her head snapped up as Ron and Ginny entered the study room. Ron was ranting on again in his endearing way that was so annoying.

"Ginny! What were you thinking?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." She declared in a way that told Hermione that she did.

"Ginny! You were seen with Malfoy! Malfoy!"

Ginny glanced back at her brother. "And who told you that? No let me guess... Lavender Brown."

Ron flushed, answering Ginny's question. Ginny continued on. "I don't see how it's any of your business who I spend my time with."

"Ginny! I don't want people thinking you're some sort of a..."

This time Ginny turned fully to face him. "A what? A harlot? A Slytherin Slut? Get this straight. As long as I want to, I can associate myself with who ever I want."

Ron turned to Ly, beseeching her with his eyes. "Aren't you worried about her?"

Ly shrugged. "Not really. Gin can take care of herself. She fended off the local boys quite nicely in France."

Ron growled and stormed out of the room. Ginny grinned at Ly and charged after him, to further antagonize him.

Which left Hermione alone with Ly.

Hermione got up to replace her book and get a new one from the stack she had gotten from the library the other day. Ly rose and grabbed her arm.

"Do you feel it too?" She asked quietly.

Hermione refused to meet the taller girl's eyes. "I can't do this."

"I have to know. You have to know."

Hermione shook her head. "No! I don't! I can go on pretending for the rest of my life."

"No, you can't. I've been watching you these past few weeks. You have to know. Everything. You won't be satisfied until you know for sure that I'm not what you want."

Hermione strongly disliked her then. She hated her because she knew so much about her, more than she herself knew. And she disliked her because she was right.

Ly let her go. "Run away. If you think you can get far enough. If not... one kiss."

Hermione looked up and met the green eyes. She knew. She knew it wouldn't be just one kiss. One kiss would never be enough.

Ginny was her best friend. How could she do this to her? But Hermione found her hands bracing gently against Ly's shoulders. She couldn't do this to Ginny. If Hermione was right then she'd break her best friend's heart. But she found herself going to tip toes.

Ginny wouldn't ever forgive her.

Hermione let her lips meet Ly's. It was every thing Hermione had ever read about. A tingling warm sensation in her stomach, fluttering up to her chest and finally flushing her cheeks with life.

She was in love. And the feeling was mutual.

(A/N: Kinda leaves you breathless doesn't it? I love it! any way, on with the chapter)

888

Draco shoved his hands into his pockets and waltzed down the hall. Ginny Weasley was spending more time with him lately. As planned, he had strategically made sure Lavender Brown would see them playing Dare You on their brooms earlier. He was pleasantly surprised that Weasley had shown up so quickly. Even more so when Ginny argued with her brother.

Draco passed an open door, absently glancing inside the room as he went.

Draco froze three steps later as what he had seen sunk in.

He back tracked.

Hermione Granger and Lysandra Snape were kissing.

Draco stared open mouthed at them for a few minutes. This would change things.

(A/N: Whoo! hoped you liked it! I might get killed for this. So if there's no update on monday, you know why!

To fuujin no mai - Sticks and stones love. She's my character. Just cause you're jealous she's actually turning into a three dimensional one Doesn't mean you have to take out your insecurities on me.


	15. Privilaged Information

Chapter Fourteen

Privilaged Information

Draco's first instinct was to tell Ginny. She deserved to know. However it was pretty common knowledge that he was trying to get into her pants and more besides.

If he was the one to tell her she would assume it was just a trick to get her to break up with Ly so he could jump.

No, not him. It had to be someone she trusted.

Not Hermione or Ly. Obviously.

Not Weasley boy. He was prone to overreacting and he would confront Hermione and Ly. Ginny didn't need to find out that way. Potter? No, he was friends with Ginny sure, but he was too close to her. And she was jsut barely over him herself.

He wandered into the library, thinking hard. He heard a muffled laugh and glanced sharply around. Ginny Weasley was sitting at a table, giggling over a magazine with Luna Lovegood.

Ginny glanced up at him. She wrinkled her nose and crossed her eyes at him. Despite the burden he was bearing, he laughed softly. Ginny whispered something to Luna and the blonde laughed.

Draco held his breath. He found his messenger.

888

It was not until after dinner the next day that he cornered Luna.

She smiled prettily at him. "Hello, Sparhawk."

Draco blinked. "What?"

"So chivalrous, if not loquacious. Would you prefer Britomart?" She giggled. "Of course not. Galahad. Yes, that will do."

It took Draco a moment to figure out she was refering to the first day of that year. He smiled at her. "That will do nicely. I have a favor to ask of you, milady." He said, linking arms with her.

"What's that, fair knight?"

"Ginny's your friend, right?"

"Yes." She smiled again. "Best friend. Not the way you're thinking, O dirty minded Cavilier."

He laughed. "What would you do if she was to get hurt."

Luna sighed. "You men." She pulled her wand and pointed it at him. "What are you planning?"

"No, no, not me!" He nudged her wand away. "Ly's cheating with Hermione."

Luna's face went slack. "No..."

"I'm sorry. I'm not lying."

She cocked her head. "Why would you? No. I've guessed. I saw them together that first day."

"Wh... Uh-"

"Will I set it up?" She smiled.

Once again he stared in wonder at her. "You're quite amazing."

"Thank you, Sir Galahad. Let's see if we can't do something right."

(A/N: I like Luna. She didn't get near enough book time.


	16. A Girl Can't Trust Anyone Anymore

Chapter Fifteen

A Girl Can't Trust Anyone Anymore

Ginny laughed as Luna balanced a pencil on her nose.

Luna smiled dreamily as the pencil fell down. "I'll get it."

Ginny laughed again as Luna disappeared under the table. The laugh died in her throat. Her fingers fluttered to her mouth and a strangled sound came out.

Luna, under the table, glanced to the area behind her and saw what Ginny had to see. Ly and Hermione, walking by the small alcove and thinking themselves unobserved, shared a quick kiss before laughing and walking off.

Luna straightened up, brandishing the pencil for all to see. "Behold! Am I good or what?"

Ginny made no reply and Luna followed her gaze as though she had no idea what she would see. She gaped at Ly and Hermione holding hands.

She turned back to Ginny. "Maybe it'snot what it looks like!"

"She kissed her," Ginny whispered.

"Maybe-"

"SHE KISSED HER!" Ginny hissed. "I know what I saw! I'm not stupid."

"Then what will you do?"

Ginny buried her head in her hands. "I don't know," she groaned.

"You could always run around with someone. Harry would me more than willing to comply."

Ginny's headsnapped up and her hazel eyes fixed on Luna. "Luna! You know me much better than that! I would NEVER stoop to that. EVER."

"Ethics?" At Ginny's nodd, Luna continued. "Oh, I just thought it was cause you fancied someone else instead."

Ginny flushed and refused to meet Luna's eyes. "Don't be ridiculous."

888

Ginny confronted her girlfriend later.

"Ly, we need to talk."

Ly's bubbly mood disappated.

"Sure, what about?"

"You and Hermione."

Ly covered herself well but Ginny saw the moment of panic in the older girl's eyes.

"What are you-"

"I'm not stupid, Ly. Don't ever think that I am. I know you two are... intimate."

"Ginny, you have to know it wasn't something we planned."

"Not planned? I should bloody well hope not! And what about me? Was I planned?"

"Ginny, I-"

"Answer me! Was I bloody well fucking PLANNED?"

"Ginny, you're making a scene!"

"Let me! Do you think I damned well care? Fuck no!"

"I just... I didn't want it to happen like this."

"Well maybe you should have fucking thought about that before you kissed my best friend."

Ginny turned angrily from her ex girlfriend, running into Hermione on the way out.

"Ginny what-"

"Don't start with me tonight, Benedict Arnold." Ginny snarled.

888

Draco started at the knocking on his window. He walked over to it. His room was one of the highest in the Slytherin dungeon and had a window that led to the Quidditch pitch. He opened it, swearing at the gust of chilly air. Luna Lovegood stood outside his window. She leaned on the sill as he sighed. "What is it, Lovegood?"

"Ginny knows."

Draco swore, "How's she taking it?"

"Not well at all. But you know her. I just thought I should let you know that if she displays any feelings towards you, they'll be real."

Draco blinked. Why was it that simple thought made his day so much brighter?

(A/N: wheee! I loved writing this chapter. Lots of angst coming up for the next one! I promise!


	17. Make Them Jealous

Chapter Sixteen

Make them Jealous

Ginny sat on the wall, staring out over the lake. She should be inside congradulating Harry on his victory with the Tri Wizard Tournament but she really didn't feel like it. Hermione and Ly were bound to be there.

It was almost a month since Ginny found out about them. She had managed somehow to forgive them and was trying hard not to hold a vendetta against them. It was hard though. She had really come close to loving Ly. Part of her knew she was trying to ignore her feelings for Harry by putting them towards someone who actually liked her. But she guessed Harry and Ly both prefered other girls.

Ginny sighed, looking down at the ground far below. What was it like to die? she wondered. Did it hurt much more then having your heart broken?

An arm wrapped around her neck and Ginny was roughly pulled off the wall. She closed her eyes as her back hit the floor of the wall. She opened them to see Draco Malfoy crouched over her.

"The hell, Malfoy?"

He grinned. A real, honest to God grin. "Can't have you killing yourself. We don't need another Myrtle about here."

Ginny pushed him off, letting her fingers linger on his nice shoulders. "I wasn't going to. I was just thinking."

"What ever you say, Princess."

Ginny blinked, "Why did you call me that?"

He shrugged, "Can't call you Weasley. Lessy seems a trifle rude."

Ginny felt a smile tug, "Since when did you care?"

"I don't. But I like my jaw where it is."

They sat there together for a few moments. Curiously enough, neither felt compelled to talk. They were comfortable with each other.

"Go to the ball with me," Ginny finally said.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "What brings this on?"

"I need a date. I suspect you do too. So go with me."

Draco laughed, "Trying to make them jealous?"

Ginny blushed, "Make who.."

"Hermione and Ly. Everyone knows you broke up and they got together."

"What if I am? You get up on them and Harry by taking me. You get up on Ron cause I'm his sister. I'd even let you kiss me," she said with a smile.

"It so much more fun when I steal them!" Draco protested.

Ginny gave a little laugh, "I suppose it is."

"No."

"Huh?"

"I won't go with you."

Ginny frowned at him, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be rebound. I genuinely like you, Ginny. If in two weeks you feel the same, come get me and I'll go with you. Til then, keep an open mind, my dear."

Ginny sat there as he left. She liked him. She knew that for certain.

Two weeks passed. Ginny avoided Draco as best she could, waiting to see who her heart responded to this. No change. She must like him after all. As the final day of the prescribed two weeks drew to a close, she found herself sprinting down the stairs from her Transfiguration class. She caught sight of him, below her. There were a few Gryffindors and a handful of Ravenclaws around. Perfect.

She waited 'til she was half way down the set of stairs before calling his name. She darted down a few more steps as he turned to face her. Then, like Louisa in Persuasion, she leapt down the remaining five steps. Draco braced himself then caught her gently, but firmly, turning in a full circle with her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He stopped spinning and looked expectantly.

"Go to the ball with me?" She whispered.

He grinned, "Hell, yeah, Princess."

Then he kissed her and this time, Ginny kissed back.

(A/N: In Persuasion, Louisa literally throws herself at her love interest. He doesn't catch her and she gets hurt. Not so for darling Gingin.

To MC2456- We all get lazy. I understand! And I still wanna see yours when you get it up!


	18. A Marvelous Night For A Moondance

Chapter Seventeen

A Marvelous Night for A Moondance...

"You're WHAT?"

Ginny glanced up from her ruminations over her closet to see her brother, Ron. Fred and George, doubtless the only reason Ron had managed to make it up into the girl's dormitory, stood behind him, wearing identical expressions of shock and disbelief.

Ginny sighed and returned her gaze to her thread bare dresses. She hadn't really thought she might go to the Yule Ball and so she had no dresses truly appropriate.

"Don't stand there like a fish, Ron. Finish your question or leave."

"You're going to the ball with Malfoy?"

Ginny glanced at them again, before returning to her dresses. "Yes Ron."

"But why? I mean, I understand that you want a date, but com'on! There's Harry--"

"He's going with Luna."

"... There's Neville--"

"He's going with Pansy."

"... Krum?"

"Now you're just being desperate." Ginny fully faced Ron, pulling her features into a mask of sorrow. "Ron, going with Draco would make me happy." She made her voice small and weak, knowing she was playing on Ron's feelings and not really caring. She just needed protective brother to take a break for one night. "Don't you want me happy?" She asked.

Ron blanched and Fred grabbed him by the arm, pushing him from the room.

"There's no right answer to this question, Ron! Learn that now! Just like when they ask you if they look fat! Run! Save yourself!"

Fred shut the door and he and George turned to Ginny.

Ginny smiled at them. "Should know it won't work on you."

"Is this really what you want, Gin? I know there's the whole house unity thing, but..."

Ginny looked at the light blue dress she held in her hands and nodded. "Yes. I really want this."

The twins sighed and gave her a quick kiss each. "So be it, kitten. Just let us know if he tries anything."

Ginny smiled and hugged them. "Thanks."

888

Ginny looked up from her makeup at the knock on the door. Hermione stood in her door way. Ginny was tempted to tell the older girl to screw off, but she resisted. She was trying to be good about this, but it was pretty damn hard.

"What's up?"

"Truce?"

Ginny gave a half smile. "Okay, for now."

They stood for a few moments in silence as Ginny managed not to poke out her eye with her mascara wand.

"That dress is hideous."

Ginny laughed and looked down at the blue dress she had settled on. Green would have looked best with her hair but she owned nothing green. The hem was a good six inches off the ground, making it look stupid and the top was too tight across the breasts. It had been a few years since she last wore it and she had grown.

"May I?" Hermione pulled out her wand.

Ginny shrugged, "Go for it."

Hermione waved her wand and the dress lenghtened to reach the floor. The waist drew in even as the breast went out to a more decent size. The color changed to a deep emerald and the neckline dropped a good two inches. The dress had had sleeves but now they receeded and transformed to shear cuffs that just covered her shoulders. Sparkles danced across the front of the dress in a pattern like shamrocks.

"It will only last for a day, but that should be enough."

Ginny looked down at herself. "You didn't have to, you know."

"I needed to. God, Ginny, you have to know I didn't mean for this to happen. Hell, I tried to stop it! I thought I..."

"You thought you could ignore it and it would go away. It never does."

Ginny sat on her bed, looking at her hands. "I knew, I think from the begining that there was something special about Draco. I fought it. I told myself I loved Harry then Ly. But you can only lie as long as you want to believe the lie. When I found out about you and Ly, I stopped wanting the lie. And I remembered what I was hiding."

Hermione bit her lip, "So you love Draco?"

"I don't know. Honestly. I would love to say that, but I can't tell right now."

(A/N: Next chapter: the ball!


	19. Save the Last Dance

Chapter Eighteen

Save the Last Dance

Everyone knew Ginny was going to the Yule ball with Draco Malfoy. Ginny was expecting the stares she got as she walked through the doors on Draco's arm. Draco was smiling encouragingly at her and that somehow made everything so much better in her book.

As the first dance started, and Draco prepared to sweep Ginny around the ball room, Ginny ruminated on why she had gone to such pains to go to this dance with him. She liked him. She was willing to admit that. There was just something about him that made her feel like he could be someone to her, if not the one.

The music suddenly stopped. Ginny, who was enjoying the closeness to Draco much more than she would ever admit, glanced around even as everyone else did, to the doors of the hall.

There stood Hermione Granger and Lysandra Snape, arms linked.

Ly towered over Hermione by a good six inches. She wore a midnight blue gown of velvet with a small flower motif sewn into the left breast. The dress came to the floor, fanning out slightly behind her. It had no sleeves but rather thin spaghetti straps. She had put glitter on her arms so they shimmered as she moved. Her dark hair was pulled up into coils of ringlets with blue ribbons woven into the mixture.

Hermione wore a lighter blue dress that came to mid calf. Her dress sinced tight about the waist and she had a white rose corsage pinned there. Her dress had small sleeves that came to the middle of her upper arms. Her hair was tamed into curls that framed her soft face beautifully.

Ginny, who already knew about Hermione and Ly, looked away, studying the faces of the other dancers. Harry and Ron both knew about the two of them but their dates looked a little surprised. Luna had her usual dreamy look on her face. Ron's date, Lavender Brown looked positively delighted with the turn of events.

Fred and George were whispering together, doubtless coming up with some plan Ginny would have to anticipate and prevent sometime soon. Their dates, Angelina and Alicia were among those staring at Hermione and Ly and whispering.

"...upset?"

Ginny shook herself, pulling back to reality. "What?"

"Are you upset?" Draco repeated as the music started again.

Ginny shook her head, "Why would I be upset?"

"Well, they are kind of stealing your thunder."

Ginny laughed, "Do you really think I asked you if I just wanted to be contraversial? If I wanted that, I would have gone with Krum."

Draco smiled, "Nothing makes me happier, Princess."

Ginny stared at him, "Wait, did you really think that's why I wanted to go with you? I asked you because I took your advice and decided I still wanted to go with you. I like you. And right now, I want to know where that will lead."

He leaned down and kissed her nose. "Thank you, Princess. You're going to do wonders for me."

Ginny grinned up at him. "I certainly hope so."

The night passed in a beautiful blur for Ginny. Draco walked her back to her dorm, kissing her one last time before she went to bed.

888

Draco watched Ginny disappear into her dorm, a smile still on his face. The smile felt rusty but he didn't mind. It would get plenty of practice in the weeks to follow, if he had anything to say about it.

He liked Ginny, he thought, as he walked back to his dorms. She was bright and spunky, everything he wanted in a girl. The best part was, the more time he spent with her, the more he found to like. Tonight for instance, he had discovered a glimpse of hope for them in the future. The mere fact that she wasn't doing this for attention or jealousy, gave him slightly more solid grounds for a future with her.

Draco was preoccupied in ways to further woo Ginny, so he didn't notice the shadow detach itself from the wall and scurry past him towards the Gryffindor dorms.

(A/N: AHHHHHHhhhhHHHHhhhHHH! What's going to happen? Who knows! Well, I do, but that's irrelevant.


	20. Hell in a Handbasket

Chapter Nineteen

Hell in a Handbasket

Draco might indeed have had Ginny well and wooed by the end of the semester if not for several events that followed in the next twenty four hours.

It started at breakfast after the ball and went down hill from there.

Ginny had discovered she was insanely good at jumping to comclusions over the past few years. Not enough to notice her girlfriend didn't like her like that or that Draco did, but enough tha she could make a mountain out of a mole hill if she was given the proper motivation.

GOing on a wonderful date with your mortal enemy then seeing him missing from the table for breakfast was proper motivation.

Ginny didn't actually believe he was off in some dungeon being tortured for fraternizing with the enemy as Ron put it. Still, she couldn't resist a glance at Pansy Parkinson. She and Pansy still didn't see exactly eye to eye but they got along well enough. If anyone knew something about Draco's absence, it would be Pansy.

And Pansy looked concerned as shit.

Ginny's head snapped around to the teacher's table. Her eyes focused on Snape who was trying to avoid her gaze. That alone said something.

Ginny got up from her seat, marching out of the Great hall. A second later, Pansy followed her.

"Weasley."

"Parkinson. Have you seen Draco?"

"Not since the ball."

Ginny bit her lip as they started down to the dungeons. Pansy suddenly stepped infront of her, forcing her to stop. Pansy studied her. "You really like him, don't you?"

GInny flushed. "Fine, damnit. I do."

Pansy smirked. "I knew it. He's all yours."

Ginny blinked at that, "Wha?"

"I've been over him for a while, Gin. He needs someone special and only someone special would ignore the death looks I give them and date him any way."

Ginny smiled slightly, "Alright, you win."

Pansy let them into the Slytherin common rooms then into Draco's room. Everything looked entirely normal in his room but that meant nothing. No, the only thing that meant anything was the fact that his bed was made and unslept in. The other beds in the room were unmade and messy.

Ginny and Pansy shared a look.

"When's Snape's first class?

888

Snape once read somewhere that somepeople could predict natural disasters. He wondered if Ginny Weasley counted as a natural disaster.

Currently she was all but levitating with rage. He swore her hair was floating of it's own accord and he had a feeling if he looked too long into her eyes his soul would be forfiet.

"Where the hell is he?" SHe snarled viciously. She had quite the entourage by now. Her brother, Ly and Hermione who were holding hands but looking worried, Potter and Luna Lovegood as well as a few from his own house.

Snape considered lying but he sucked at that. Besides, Ly could always tell.

"Voldemort has him," Snape said, feeling for the first time in his life, sorry for Voldemort.

The group as a whole gasped but Ginny barely flinched. If anything she looked smugly satisfied as if only something this bad could possibly remove Draco from her presence. For another moment Snape felt sorry for Draco then, remembering some of the boy's childhood escapades, changed his mind. These two deserved each other. She would give him every ounce of love he needed and he would keep her happy in ways she didn't yet know exsisted.

"Well, Harry, look's like you'll just have to escalate that little war of yours." GInny said coolly.

Harry stared at Ginny as did her brother and Hermione. Ly, who know her ex better than perhaps her own brother, merely smiled. It wasn't often that Ginny got well and pissed, but when she did, little could stop her.

"Ginny, It's going to take years to even prove that Voldemort exsists let alone find and destroy him."

Ginny turned on him. "How many times have I asked you for a favor?"

"This goes a little beyond-"

"How many times have I cried while asking?" Ginny said as tears welled in her eyes. Snape wasn't sure if they were real or not, but he was impressed.

Harry was speachless and Snape used this oppurtunity to but in. "Actually, there's a bit of a problem with that."

Ginny and company turned to look at him. Snape was surprised to see that GInny's tears were infact, real.

"Harry's not the one to destroy him."

The group stared at him.

"Ginny, you're the one to light the way."

(A/N: le gasp! Seriously who saw that coming? Come on! Truth here! Who knew Ly wasn't the one to light the way? Honestly? I didn't even know til I wrote the last chapter. Then everything just clicked. But go me! I actually managed a fic where the Mary Sue isn't the big hero!

To Ebonpinion- Hope I didn't make you wate too long!


	21. My Hero

Chapter Twenty

My Hero

Draco groaned rolling onto his stomach.

"Shit, what hit me?" he muttered into the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Good evening, Young Mister Malfoy."

Draco froze against the floor, recognizing that voice.

"Shit."

There was dry laughter and Draco pushed himself up on his elbows to see Voldemort and his parents. His parents both looked uncomfortable with this and he couldn't really blame them. They backed the wrong horse years ago, but he wasn't going to rub it in. Unless he got out of here.

"Well, I should feel honored, I supose," Draco drawled, getting to his feet. Hehad a pretty good idea what was going to happen here. He was going to die.

"You made a mistake, boy."

"Yeah, I do it a lot," Draco said. Yeah, he was going to die.

888

Definitely going to die, Draco thought, gritting his teeth to the pain. He had resisted screaming so far, but he had a pretty good idea that wasn't going to last long.

"Fuck," Draco growled into the floor, pounding a fist into it.

"What a mess you've made for youself, boy."

"What's the probability of you dying?" Draco muttered, debating wether or not to get to his feet. On the one hand, he wanted to show he wasn't broken yet. On the other, he forsaw painful agonizing alternatives.

"Are you ready to tell me what I want to know?"

Draco rolled onto his back, folding his hands over his chest as he watched Voldemort.

"Why do you want to know about Ginny?" he asked. "You're not afraid of her, are you?"

Voldemort sneered at Draco. Draco couldn't resist a smile at that.

"Ah! Well, you should be afraid. She's quite the little fighter."

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed.

Draco chuckled. "Oh, I don't blame you. She's intimidating."

"Be quiet!" Voldemort snapped, aiming his wand at Draco.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"What an excellent idea..." Voldemort snarled. Narcissa gasped and Lucius tightened his arms around his wife, his face pale. Draco pushed himself up, rising slowly to his feet, keeping eye contact with his adversary as he did so.

"Dad, take care of Mum for me," he said.

Voldemort paused. "Aren't you afraid to die?"

"Of course I am. But I'd be a pretty crappy boyfriend if I gave up my girlfriend."

"How honorable," Voldemort snarled, raising his arm again.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted six voices in perfect unison.

Draco turned his head to the new arrivals as Voldemort's wand flew into Ron Weasley's freckled hand. Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter flanked Hermione Granger and Lysandra Snape. Leading the sextet was Ginny Weasley.

Ginny's dark red hair was free and her dark eyes were narrowed dangerously. "Get the fuck away from my boyfriend," she snarled.

(A/N: Was it worth it? :)

To ebonpinion: Glad you think so!


	22. Once More With Feeling

Chapter Twenty One

Once More, With Feeling

There was no way to describe the rush of feelings pounding through Draco's chest as his eyes met Ginny's. Relief was certainly one of the top few. Next came worry. For her, of course. He was had just suffered more than a few hours of torture. He had a curious desire to see her spared that torture.

Ron and Harry typically went after Voldemort together but it suddenly seemed that the entire Death Eater force was there.

Lucius and Narcissa seemed to disappear into the recesses of the room as Bella and Fenir dominated the fighting.

Draco ached everywhere but he stumbled to his feet, looking for a wand, a weapon, anything. He had to do something

A hand, warm and freckled, closed around his upper arm, helping him gently, but firmly to his feet.

He looked up to see the smiling face of Ginny Weasley.

"Well hello, Princess," he croaked in a voice raw from unvoiced screams.

"Hello Galahad."

"I see Luna's nickname is sticking."

"I rather like the idea of dating the perfect knight."

Draco was going to say something witty. The spell came from nowhere, bright red, hitting Ginny in the side. She slid from his grasp to slam against the wall. The force had lifted her several feet off the ground and she hit the wall shoulder first, several feet off the floor.

Draco heard something crack then Ginny's limp form (not lifeless sweet god not lifeless please) slide to the floor to lie in a (not lifeless she's alive not lifeless) heap on the ground.

Ginny lay on the floor in a crumpled pile, her crimson hair lying about her like blood.

Her wand was in Draco's jacket pocket.

He was wearing the same suit jacket from the ball. Somehow Ginny had slipped her wand into his pocket in the commotion.

He drew the wand, facing Ginny's assailant.

Bellatrix Lestrange grinned dementedly at him through dirty hair. Bella had always been a little crazy in his book but now he merely saw a murderer.

"You bitch," he muttered, raising the wand to point at her temple.

Bella cackled. "You don't have the strength, little boy!"

Draco remained there, point fixed on his aunt.

"You think you can kill me?"

"I don't have to..." Draco whispered.

He threw a spell at her. It was a simple repulsion charm. Bella could have countered it but it wasn't what she was expecting so the spell threw her back a good thirty feet. The battle seemed to have stopped to watch them. Draco was barely aware of the fact that Voldemort was dead and gone as was most of the enemy.

Bella recovered her balance before the spell slammed her into a wall. She smirked at Draco and ran at him.

"Accio," Draco whispered.

Bella jerked as the sword slammed into her. The tip entered between the third and forth rib. It caught as it tried to pull through her towards Draco. Bella, blood spilling out her lips, stared at her nephew in horror.

The sword tugged again and Draco flicked Ginny's wand.

The sword pulled through Bella's stomach in a shower of blood before clattering to the ground as Draco released the spell.

For a moment there was silence as Bella toppled to her side.

Without a word, Draco walked over to the crumpled form of Ginny Weasley. He lifted her in his arms as the crowd watched. Then, after one last look to his parents, he left.

The End

Seriously.

I didn't really think I'd end it here, but there you go. The frickin' end.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

Five years later....

"Ow."

"Sorry."

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

"Geez, that hurt!"

"It's physical therapy, Ginny. What did you expect?"

Ginny pouted at her ex girl friend. Ly showed no remorse or pity but moved Ginny's arm again, testing the ligiments. Ginny hissed in pain, feircely glad that Draco wasn't there.

"What did you do this time?" Ly asked.

"Fell wrong during a chase."

"Who were you chasing?"

"Donovan."

"Did you get him?"

Ginny grinned. "Of course."

Ly shook her head. "I can't imagine why anyone would want to be an Auror."

Ginny didn't say that it had to do with her fiance, Draco Malfoy or the night all those years ago, the night she nearly died.

Ginny's entire right arm had shattered from when she was thrown against the wall that night. Three ribs on that side broke, two puncturing a lung. Two more fractured on the other side. Her right lung was almost completely filled with blood by the time Draco got her to help.

She spent three years in and out of the best medical facilities Draco could afford (which was every single one). Her right lung was weak from the scars and prone to inflamation and infection. Eventually, almost two years ago, Ginny had her right lung amputated. The result was another eight months of rehab but by the time the spring registration for Auror school came up, Ginny was able to pass the physical exam.

For three years as Ginny struggled with shortness of breath and infection after infection, Draco had never left her side. When she graduated Auror school a month ago, Draco had proposed.

Ginny would have said yes if only for the fact that he had stood by her the entire time. The fact that she had loved him before he saved her and loved him still for the entire five years since only helped to shorten the barely noticiable pause as she said yes.

Ginny had never thought Draco would want to marry her but Narcissa Malfoy and Molly Weasley were gleefully talking wedding talk, all prejudices gone.

Ginny looked at her ex girlfriend. Ly and Hermione were together which surprised no one. While Hermione was heading research at the magical devision of Cambridge, Ly had gone into physical therapy. Ly had also taken on the surname of Potter after her father died, making her Lysandra Snape Potter.

Harry was avoiding the world in general but had promised to make Ginny's wedding.

Ginny's engagement ring winked at her as the door to the physical therapy room opened and Draco paraded in, resplendent in his Watcher robes. Since the war, the Auror devision had devied up further to Watcher, Chasers and Runners. Runners were the ones who spent most of their time under cover. Chasers captured the prey that the Watchers found. Watchers also got to interrogate prisoners. The result was a Watcher, a Runner and a Chaser almost always worked together.

Draco scowled down at Ginny. He wanted her to switch to a Watcher, and had for a while.

Ginny smiled up at him and lifted her arms. He tried to keep his scowl but it faded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up.

"You're going to be the death of me."

Ginny grinned. "I'll lay off once little Draco shows up."

Draco's eyes widened and he looked down to her stomach. She smiled with a nod. His face broke into an innane smile and he wrapped his ams around her.

"I guess we'll have to tell Mom to push up the wedding."

Ginny kissed him. "I'm sure they'll forgive you."

The End

A/N: You guys didn't really think I was going to end the fic where I left it. :D


End file.
